<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>three may keep a secret, if two of them are dead by omigiris</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24819787">three may keep a secret, if two of them are dead</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/omigiris/pseuds/omigiris'>omigiris</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Making Out, Not Beta Read, Post-Timeskip, Secret Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:06:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,637</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24819787</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/omigiris/pseuds/omigiris</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Osamu and Hinata's make-out session in an abandoned corridor is interrupted by a lost toddler.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Shouyou/Miya Osamu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>431</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>three may keep a secret, if two of them are dead</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i have nothing to say. my head is empty, only full of osahina. oh but im sorry for any mistakes, i'll correct them if i see them.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was in a quiet corridor in the stadium where no one passed through where Osamu had Hinata pinned against the wall. Without wasting another breath, their lips crashed into one another with a sense of hunger and urgency.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hinata’s lips taste sweet, almost like candy. Osamu had been expecting a more savoury taste from the person who claims that the only sweets he eats are the gummy bears his sister buys him. But the taste is nonetheless addicting, and Osamu wants more of it. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Osamu opens his mouth, and he sticks his tongue out and licks Hinata’s lips. Hinata's mouth falls open, and Osamu finds his tongue enveloped in the warmth of the inside of Hinata’s mouth. The tip of Hinata’s tongue brushes against the underneath of his own tongue, as if inviting him to explore his mouth to his heart’s content. He squeezes his arms around Hinata’s waist, eager to take on the challenge.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Osamu makes sure to investigate every corner of Hinata’s mouth. The front of his teeth, the back of his teeth, his hard palate, his soft palate and the floor of his tongue. Every part of him tastes surprisingly salty and meaty compared to the sweetness of his lips.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As always, Hinata never fails to surprise him even with the smallest of things. Hinata’s fingernails dig into Osamu’s back as Osamu’s movements become more aggressive and difficult for his tongue to keep up with.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Eventually, the two of them break away from the kiss when their need for oxygen overcomes them. Both of them breathe rapidly and heavily as they look into each other’s eyes. Osamu isn’t satisfied, he wants to taste more of the man standing in front of him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But as Osamu is about to once more close in the distance between them, the cries of what seemed to be a toddler starts to ring from out of nowhere. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hinata is the first to turn his head in the direction of the cries. Annoyed that he was no longer the focus of his attention, Osamu tries to grab his attention back by moving his lips down to his neck where he knows Hinata is most sensitive. But Hinata blocks his lips with both his hands, and Osamu can only let out a low grumble of disappointment. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Osamu gives in to the circumstances, and his eyes follow Hinata’s to find that a toddler was indeed standing just a few metres away from them. His hands were in his face rubbing his eyes as he sobbed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hinata pats Osamu lightly on the back before lowering his arms back to his sides, and Osamu reluctantly loosens his hold over him. Hinata pulls away from Osamu's chest and approaches the boy with a warm smile on his face. Osamu allows himself a moment to grieve a good moment cut short before turning around to observe them both.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey, what’s wrong?” Hinata asks in the usual cheerful tone of his voice, but there’s also a gentleness mixed in his tone. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I can’t find papa…” the boy manages in between his sniffles.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So you’re lost, huh?” Hinata crouches down to be on level with the boy. “Don’t worry, big bro will help you find your papa.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“R-Really?” the boy asks, perking up.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah!” Hinata nods enthusiastically, his smile growing into a toothy grin. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The boy’s face brightens up, and he breaks into a wide smile in response. Osamu huffs as he feels his disappointment from earlier subsiding. Even a disgruntled adult like him was no match for them for two of the world’s purest smiles.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So what’s your name?” Hinata asks.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The boy’s smile falls, “P-Papa said not to tell my name to any strangers…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh—” Hinata’s mouth forms an ‘o’. “It’s okay then. I’m Shouyou! And this here is Osamu-san.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sheesh, ya could at least drop the -san when introducing me, Shou-kun,” Osamu sighs with a sheepish smile stretched from ear to ear.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No way, you’re still older than me, Osamu-san!” Hinata insists.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah, yeah. We’re not having this argument again,” Osamu dismisses him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“...Okay,” the boy nods. “Shouyou, Osamu-san.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Osamu's eyebrows fall, “See, this kid totally thinks my name is really Osamu-san now."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hm? But there’s nothing wrong with that, right?” Hinata asks innocently.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Osamu sighs again, “...Nevermind.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hinata proceeds to bring himself back to his feet, and he holds a hand out at the boy, who more than eagerly takes it. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Still... Since when were you so good with kids?” Osamu asks as he walks up to Hinata.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh, I have a younger sister.” Hinata claims, his face appearing to light up upon the mention of his sister. “She’s around six years younger than me, so she was like a kid-sister when I was in high school.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh yeah, you did talk about her before,” Osamu has a thoughtful look on his face as he nods to himself. “In any case, I’m sure we’ll have better chances of finding the kid’s father if we head for the main hall. We should probably drop by the reception if we have no luck finding him.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hmmm... We don’t even know what he looks like though…” Hinata mumbles to himself, and he turns to the boy clinging to him. “Can you describe your papa for us?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Papa is tall!” the boy beams as he stretches out his arms.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Almost everyone here is tall though," Osamu points out, and he glances at Hinata with a mischievous glint in his eyes. “Except for one person.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oi.” Hinata says darkly with a smile still on his face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I-I’m short too…” the boy frowns.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Osamu and Hinata both look at the boy with puzzled faces. Osamu has an idea, and he turns his back to him and bends down. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Wanna’ hop on?” Osamu asks, turning his head around to look at the boy. “You’ll be taller than the both of us then. But ya better not if yer papa told ya not to touch strangers, though."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The boy’s lips move apart, and he perks up once again as he pumps his fists, “I-I want to—!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hinata grows surprised as he watches the boy climb onto Osamu’s back. Osamu stands back up, making sure to hang on tightly the boy’s legs so he wouldn’t fall over. The boy looks around at his surroundings from the height with sparkles in his eyes, and he begins giggling in joy. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oooooh! Look, look!” the boy hollers. “I’m even taller than you, Shouyou!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The surprise on Hinata's face is quickly replaced by frustration, “Urghhhh! I’m jealous! That’s unfair!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hehe.” the boy proudly wipes the bottom of his nose.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Come on, Shou-kun,” Osamu sighed with yet another sheepish smile. “Ya can’t seriously be jealous of a kid.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I can’t help it!” Hinata pouts. “It’s hard to accept it when someone shorter than you is suddenly above you…! And besides, I want you to carry me too—”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Alright, alright,” Osamu closes his eyes and nods. “I’ll carry you in a bridal carry one day when we get married.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Not in that way!!!” Hinata retorts angrily, but not without a blush forming across his face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Osamu doesn't say another word as he begins to make his way down the corridors back towards the main hall. Hinata takes a moment to himself to suck up his embarrassment before following suit. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“...You know, is there even anything you aren’t good at...?” Hinata brings up with a sulk on his face. “I thought you were bad with children at least, but you made him smile even more than before.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I am twin brothers with a five-year old after all.” Osamu responds simply.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Atsumu-san wouldn’t be too happy hearing that…” Hinata says sheepishly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The three of them eventually arrive at the entrance hall of the stadium, which is crawling with visitors and players alike. Osamu looks around for any faces who seem to recognize the boy on his shoulders. But no one looks his way, and so he decides to head on to the reception. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>But before he could speak to the lady at the counter, Osamu hears a voice calling out for a name, and this catches his attention. It seems he isn’t the only one, too.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“YUMA!!!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hinata gasps, “Meian-san!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Meian runs up to the three of them, and walking behind him are Atsumu, Bokuto and Sakusa, who all look just as worried as their captain. Atsumu’s head perks up when he makes eye contact with Osamu.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Papa!” the boy beams from above Osamu’s head, and he waves a hand down at Meian. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh, it’s Hinata and Myaa-sam too!” Bokuto gapes as he points a finger at the two of them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Thank god yer safe!” Meian stops before Osamu and sighs in relief. His eyes travel down from the boy to Osamu, “Um, and yer… Atsumu-kun? No wait, I’m pretty sure he was just behind me a while ago though. Osamu-kun then?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah,” Osamu nods. “I’m sorry I carried him like this. Should I put him down?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh no, you’ve got nothin’ to apologize about! He loves being held up like that, ya see,” Meian lets out a throaty laugh. “I’ve been searchin’ for him everywhere, thanks a lot for lookin’ out for him!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s fine,” Osamu smiles, and looks up at the boy. “Ready to get off?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The boy pouts and shakes his head, “No, I wanna’ stay here longer!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Come on, Yuma. You can’t trouble Osamu nii-chan like that,” Meian reprimands him firmly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ya can ride my back instead, Yuma-kun,” Atsumu steps forward. “Atsumu nii-chan is a lot stronger than Osamu nii-chan, after all~”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Osamu immediately shoots Atsumu a glare.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No! I wanna stay here with Osamu-san!” the boy puffs his cheeks out in retaliation.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Looks like he’s a smart kid. He already knows who the better twin is,” Sakusa comments.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey! He’s just confused, that’s all!” Atsumu barks. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Thanks, Sakusa-kun,” Meian grins. “I made sure he gets only the very best education!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ya can’t do this to me too, Meian-san!!!” Atsumu begs.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hinata pumps his fists excitedly, “I think you and Osamu-san are equally great though, Atsumu-san!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Shouyou-kun… Yer my only ally in this crappy world...” Atsumu murmurs. “One day I’ll make you say I’m better than ‘Samu for sure.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yuma, ya can come ride papa’s back instead,” Meian carefully lifts the boy off Osamu’s shoulders. “Let’s not trouble Osamu nii-chan anymore, ‘kay?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Fine…” the boy reluctantly complies as Meian puts him on his shoulders.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So, how was yer little adventure, Yuma?” Meian asks.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As Meian continues to chat with his son, Atsumu walks over to Hinata and throws an arm on his shoulder. Osamu’s brow twitches when he sees Atsumu being intimate with Hinata. Hinata jumps slightly at the sudden heaviness on his shoulder. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Atsumu rolls his eyes to Osamu, “So, what were you doing with Shouyou-kun, hm?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We just ran into each other,” Osamu brings a hand to his hip. “What, jealous?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Not at all,” Atsumu responds. “I get to see Shouyou-kun <em> everyday </em>, after all.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Osamu frowns. He won’t lie, he was jealous of Atsumu for that.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Why the hell do ya sound so proud of something like that...?" Osamu asks, pretending to be clueless. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hinata lets the comment slide and changes the topic, "Is the bus leaving now?" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Yeah," Sakusa confirms. "We were looking for you too." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Hehe, sorry. Osamu-san and I kinda’ got lost when we were looking for the entrance," Hinata scratches the back of his head sheepishly. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Whaaaat. Aren't the direction signs written clearly everywhere?" Atsumu points out. "Guess it can't be helped. 'Samu is the dumber twin, after all." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"What a nice brother, blaming it all on his own blood-related sibling." Osamu comments sarcastically. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Hey, hey, don't fight now," Bokuto cuts in between them. "Since everyone's here, we can go for our yakiniku night now!" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Oh! That completely slip my mind!" Meian's contorts in surprise. "How about it? Would ya like to join us, Osamu-kun?" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Oh no, I'm fine," Osamu waves his hand in refusal. "I still have some paperwork I want to settle by tonight."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Is that so?" Meian's expression falls in disappointment. "Oh well, I'll be sure to drop by and buy your onigiri again then. I bet Yuma here would want some too." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Onigiri?" the boy's mouth drops. "Oh, I love onigiri! Especially the ones from Onigiri Miya!!!" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You see, Yuma…" Meian grins. "Osamu nii-chan over there is the one who makes all yer favourite onigiri!" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Woah—!" the boy's eyes sparkles and his mouth begins water. "I love your onigiri, Osamu-san! My favourite flavour is the salmon one! It tastes so good, I've never had onigiri like that before…!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Osamu smiled as he looks up to the boy and removes his cap, "Thank you. Come by again, okay?" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He feels Hinata's fond gaze on him, and it embarrasses him to be watched as he is praised. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Okay!" the boy nods energetically. He seems to have noticed Hinata's gaze too, "Osamu-san and Hinata really get along, huh?" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Osamu is slightly taken aback when he hears the boy's comment. It was as if he had seen through them, "...Yup. We’re close friends." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Meian hums in interest, "Friends, huh?" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Mhm, friends," Osamu repeats. Did Meian catch on, too? </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Whatever floats yer boat, kiddo," Meian pats Osamu's back." We better get going. Inunaki is gonna’ explode if we keep him waiting any longer."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Yakiniku, yakiniku!" Bokuto chants with his hands behind his head. "You better eat twice as much today, Sakusa!" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I'll eat just as much as I need to," Sakusa reaffirms. "Eating too much meat causes heartburn." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"There we go again, the health freak's at it again," Atsumu jokes as he removes his arm from Hinata's shoulder and approaches his two teammates. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Meian also joins the three of them, and Osamu finds himself alone with Hinata once again. Osamu notices that Hinata's hands are on his back, and he's waving his fingers as if gesturing Osamu to hold them. He stands next to him and snakes his hand behind Hinata to grab his hand. He squeezes Hinata's hand tightly in his own. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>As much as they both wanted to hold each other out in the open, it was for the best that news didn’t get out to the paparazzi that they were dating.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I'll text ya later," Osamu whispers. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Okay, I'll wait," Hinata nods, squeezing Osamu's hand in turn. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Osamu reluctantly lets go, and he steps backwards to put some distance between him and Hinata. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I'll be on my way then," Osamu puts his cap back on. "It was nice seeing you all again today." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Stay safe on yer way back, ‘Samu!” Atsumu hollers, waving both his hands in the air.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ya better not overeat too, ‘Tsumu,” Osamu says back. “I’m not listening to ya complain again about having a heartburn.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Too bad, I’m never shy in front of meat!” Atsumu sticks his tongue out childishly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m blockin’ yer number for the week,” Osamu concludes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After exchanging goodbyes with the others, Osamu turns on his heel and walks off. But he is stopped by Hinata who calls out for him again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“See you again soon, Osamu!” Hinata says again, waving gleefully.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yup, see ya,” Osamu looks at him and nods. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Once Osamu is gone, Hinata makes his way to his teammates, and he notices the boy’s head was turned around and he was gesturing to him with his hand to come closer. Hinata does so and walks up to behind Meian, and he lends the perched boy his ear.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I'm rooting for you two!" the boy cheers, loud enough only for Hinata to hear.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>Osamu only realizes Hinata had dropped the honorifics when he’s already lost sight of the group in the crowd. He stops in his tracks and pumps his fists in elation. He didn’t think it would feel this good to finally be called by just his name.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>feel free to follow me @osahinaa on twitter! i write twitter fics sometimes and i'll put them up on @omigiris!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>